Blood of Misery
by aurasmist
Summary: After 5 years, Serika uses a fake identiry and escapes from her home and returns to Domino. But things didn't go as she planned and she falls into a coma soon after meeting her adopted cousin Seto
1. Prologue

Sorry if this storyline has similarities to other Fanfics. I can't read all 2XXXX YGO fanfics.  
  
And. this is my very very first fan fiction. Flames are welcome for the following 3 reasons:  
  
I can learn from what I did wrong, thanks to you for making it out for me (beneficiary - me ^^)  
  
It makes my apartment warmer. Ssssss.cold. (Beneficiary - me ^^)  
  
It contributes to my "burn all those people's ass just because they annoy me fund" (beneficiary - me ^^) Muahahahaha. (Freaky laugh - not cool)  
  
There is a reason that I rated this PG or something. Bloody stuff will come up later.  
  
My main OC is Noa's cousin. She can see the misery a person holds simply by counting the amount of blood clots hanging around them (scary, eh?)  
  
She lived in Domino until she was 10, then she moved to Tokyo because her sister (who can see the future) told their father about Seto Kaiba inheriting Kaiba Corp and started firing all those people, and afraid that their family might "lose everything and live on the streets" for her dad might be one of them.  
  
Her little sister was only 5 and barely understood the world, but told the images that she saw to her mom. Her mom thought it might be an omen and told her dad to resign immediately. Since they did, they never experienced anything bad.  
  
Serika didn't know Seto every well in the beginning, and basically refused to talk to anyone while her mom was staying in the Kaiba's mansion (since Serika's dad have to go to Europe for a business opportunity that was very important to Gonsaburo, and Serika's mom is Gonsaburo's sister.).  
  
8 months later Mizaki made the prophecy and their family moved.  
  
But somehow both of Serika (main OC)'s little sister and mother both died in the same month, the month after they moved to Tokyo.  
  
So Serika withdrew herself to an impenetrable shell while her father cared about nothing but making money. This all is believed to be a part of curse that her family lived through. However, Serika was the one that was hurt the most, because she had nothing to take her mind off of the misery she suffered through and saw.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I won't be living in such a small space, wishing my mom's lottery ticket would be the winner and moping around writing fan fictions.  
  
Blood of Misery  
  
Prologue  
  
A thunderous cloudy sky was above her, and she didn't know what to do, just another day, and the first day in a new school too. By the means, she should be happy that she could starting all over again, but she wishes to be just seeing what normal people sees .  
  
Instead of clearly colored images that your eyes usually show you due to the reflection of light, she saw blood, blood on people, the indication of their miserable life.  
  
Blood everywhere, blood, on the students, on the teachers, nobody was untainted, she don't know why it would be her seeing the blood, because her life would already be bad enough without this curse.  
  
Seeing the blood on people that signals misery, was born with her. A curse that will never be lifted, but what is more surprising is that she would see even more blood on herself when she sees her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Being born in a rich family meant nothing to her, she had no friends anyways, but it is more like that she didn't want any friends so she can't see the blood that surrounds people.  
  
Blood..  
  
Scared yet? You will be.  
  
Aura-san  
  
Foot note.  
  
In this fanfic, you will see a lot of "covered in blood". Of course, it don't mean that the character is actually covered in blood, its just in Serika's point of view. 


	2. In Memoriam of the Letter

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Seto - and I am very glad that she doesn't. If she does then .. (shudders)  
  
Yugi - its not going to be that bad, right?  
  
???? - You bet it's going to be bad!!! I am terrible at plots! (Sobs)  
  
Reese - get up! Leiosan! (Aura: my friend - Reese-sama calls me Leiosan to make fun of me, I don't mind anymore though, now she lives half a world from me.) You are bad at writing!!  
  
Aura - then why are you talking to me then? You are supposed to make me feel better you know!  
  
Reese - heh. look! Someone invented teleportation already!!  
  
Aura - what. (Looks other way.)  
  
Reese - eh. gullible, science loving, .Hack obsessing freak.  
  
Aura - I heard that.  
  
NOW.. on with da fic!!  
  
Chapter 1 - the Memoriam of the Letter  
  
Her name is Serika Tsukishima, a new student in Domino High, and she was being introduced to her class.  
  
The usual, the students pretended to be interested, and the teacher had a falsely cheery tone. She didn't speak, but she scanned the classroom with her sapphire eyes - the blood of misery, dropped everywhere, on any person that she could see, she blinked and pretended that it was nothing; seeing the blood is a normal part of her life now, and she wonders, why can she see it, why must she see it, why must fate be unfair to her, to give her the "gift" to see misery. The "gift" has scarred her deeply.  
  
Going to a new school. it's a new thing to her. She felt fear, fear of people not accepting her for who she is, for what she can see.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Would you like to say something about yourself to the class?" asked the teacher.  
  
"No, I prefer not to." Serika replied in a cold voice.  
  
"Okay then, just sit in that empty seat there." The teacher pointed, in the same, falsely cheery tone.  
  
She went there and sat, not noticing the most famous teen in the whole nation of Japan was sitting beside her, because her own misery was too much to deal with right now.  
  
The most famous teen in Japan certainly noticed something about her, it would seem that she was different, because if any new girl comes to the school, they will be squealing on the absolute top of their lungs the second they sees him, joining his fan club immediately, dreaming to sit next to him.  
  
And there she is, sitting next to him and showing no sign of even knowing that he is the most famous teen in Japan.  
  
Her first class in Domino High, the teacher asked her questions - so the "new girl" could have a bit of attention - she would have a precisely right answer, and then fall back into silence again.  
  
"Wow, dat girl is a brainiac!!" Joey whispered to his friends, and they nodded in agreement. "Well, lets just hope she is not a snob as Kaiba is." Tea whispered back. "Then hopefully we can be friends with her."(=_=||||| Typical Tea). "Yeah! Lets get to know her." Yugi suggested, and the friends agreed.  
  
Yugi looked in Serika's direction. She had light lavenderish hair that almost white in shoulder length, and a pair of light blue byes. A pained expression is on her face, it was disappointing to see anyone to have an expression like that, and Yugi turned away.  
  
Serika felt Yugi's stare and turned, she was stunned at the first glance she threw on him. no blood.  
  
Her eyes widened as she scanned Yugi more closely, its true, she hadn't been wrong, there is NO blood anywhere on Yugi. She muttered to herself, turning back "No blood. but how can this be. every body I have seen so far has blood on them."  
  
It reminded her of her cousin Noa. Because he had lived in a virtual world, she couldn't see anything that surrounds him, for he was just an illusion.  
  
As she turned, trying to fix another look on Yugi, something else caught her attention - the boy sitting next to her had to most blood around him as she looked, stunned. She had never thought of having seen the person who had the most blood and no blood in the same classroom, she thought that they should be as far apart as they could, living in two different worlds.  
  
Is this how they define irony?? She thought, looking at the giant clot of blood that surrounds Seto Kaiba. She felt sympathy towards him and eventually she recognized him as the most famous teen, and the person who had "relieved" Noa of him pain of living in the virtual world, and she thought about his letter to her before he was send to the infinite darkness.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Dear Serika:  
  
If you can see me in real person now, my blood would glow in what you  
called 'the yellow of regretness' and I do regret a lot of things in  
my life, like 5 years ago when your mother and sister died in the same  
month, I could have been nicer to you, but I was too worried about  
Seto Kaiba taking control over my fathers company. It wasn't your  
fault that you were so sad, its because you saw the death of your  
mother and your sister, with your special ability making you see all  
of those sad things.  
  
I am also regret for telling Gonsaburo about your abilities. He forced  
it out of me, and you know that no one can escape him. its only  
because I told Gonsaburo so he treated you that way, because he didn't  
want others to realize that he, can be like any other man, is  
miserable. And your presence anywhere.. threatens him, he even felt  
vulnerable around you.  
  
I am sorry for the curse that you have, I don't have it, so I don't  
know what it feels like to look at people and see all those blood, at  
any situations involving people.  
  
I am sorry for not replying your letters, I was feeling guilty. But I  
am ready to make peace with you now; so will I still be your best  
cousin and friend of all times??  
  
Deep regrets  
  
Noa Kaiba  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I feel sorry for Noa and all of the people that are involved with Gonsaburo Kaiba, even if it means that I feels sympathy for myself, I do. Gonsaburo deserved what he got; he was so cruel to every one he knows. Seto and Mokuba wasn't an exception. Serika looked in Seto's direction and felt even more of sympathy towards him. Even me, his niece, just because I have the ability to see if people are miserable or not, including him. Received "special treatments", and he had definitely scarred my life.  
  
Will I thank Seto and Mokuba for relieving Noa of his pain?  
  
She looked painfully in Seto's direction again. Then she thought about the first time she had saw him.  
  
Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom. do we have to come to the house of blood( again?" a young Serika asked her mother as they entered the Kaiba Mansion hallway. "I don't like it here, and anyways, Noa-chan is not here anymore."  
  
"As I already explained, your dad is going away for a few weeks, and I feel safer here, because a lot of kidnapping threats( have already came."  
  
"But Mizaki can tell us if they come or not."  
  
"Mizaki can tell most of the things to come, but her predictions are not exactly accurate."  
  
"... Okay mom."  
  
A housekeeper took their briefcases; Gonsaburo stepped down to greet his sister.  
  
"Dear sister, how are you?" he asked without any expressions on his face.  
  
"Just fine, thank you, brother."  
  
Serika watched her mother give her brother a hug, and spotted the housekeeper who took their luggage.  
  
"Which guest room will be mine?" Serika walked up to the housekeeper.  
  
"Oh, the usual. Young mistress Tsukishima."  
  
As Serika walked up the stairs, she noticed 2 boys standing beside Gonsaburo, both of them covered in some blood, the slightly older boy had almost 2 times of blood as the younger boy.  
  
They must be the kids Gonsaburo adopted the other day. Serika thought. But I don't think they realized yet that staying in the orphanage is a much better option than have Gonsaburo Kaiba as their father. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback  
  
As she remembered more, she felt pain in her chest. The pain that always has bothered her. She shook her head and stopped remembering her past.  
  
Serika didn't speak another word through out her morning classes.  
  
It was already noon, but the black clouds still had not take their leave, instead, they stayed there, more dense than ever. ~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Aura - very foreshadowing, eh??  
  
Reese - that was crap.  
  
Aura - T-T you didn't mean that, right?  
  
Reese - no. Am I ever mean?  
  
Aura - no. Look, a person who draws better than you!  
  
Reese - Where? (Looks)  
  
Aura - you. T-T can't think of anything bad to say. why???  
  
( Because Gonsaburo treats people like dirt, people around him feels really miserable just knowing him, and that produces a lot of blood. Yep, Gonsaburo can make you feel really miserable.  
  
(Because the Tsukishimas are rich and related to Kaibas, yet very vulnerable because they didn't have government protection like the Kaibas does, they are a big target for kidnappers. 


	3. Remembering and Denying

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. BUT I don own my OC's! (Reese is my actual friend, so you can't steal her HA!!)  
  
Reese - and this chapter gets worse. believe me!!  
  
Aura - Please don't listen to her!! Please!!! (Starts wailing) Ohh, and thanks to Meria for you review. takes a bunch of candy and hands it to her. HEHE  
  
Chapter 2 - Remembering and Denying  
  
Ah. lunch.  
  
Serika happened to have the last free table to herself, she had only a little bit of food, but she enjoyed it anyway, it was way better than still living with her dad, he didn't care anything about Serika, who is now his only daughter. He doesn't even bother to come back to Domino and visit his late wife and daughter's grave.  
  
It didn't matter how little bit of food she have now, in her dad's mansion she could have all kinds of delicacies, but strangely, it felt good to starve herself - she is as free as a bird right now.  
  
She is in a different place now. She easily escaped her father, who probably still don't realize that she is gone and had his credit card with her, she didn't need the credit card, she had a lot of money herself, it was just for a bit of payback.  
  
She checked her wallet. Ah, nice job Serika, you have managed to spend 50,000 yen just to give money to people on the street because you saw their blood clots hanging around them, then at this rate, you would probably be like them in a few days. She thought, a frown on her face.  
  
"Hi, I am Tea," a soft voice spoke, almost causing Serika to spill the precious little bit of food she has. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, since this is the last table, do you mind if I and my friend sit here??"  
  
Serika looked up and saw a brunette with blue eyes that she think she saw in her class somewhere. "Sure." Serika replied, still no smile on her face.  
  
In about a minute, all of her friends were sitting at Serika's table. She managed not to move to show politeness, and not look too shocked at some of their blood clots.  
  
Serika had recognized the boy with multi-coloured, gravity defying hair of the boy who didn't have any blood clots around him. Without realizing she spoke "are you really happy and has no misery?"  
  
Yugi was confused that she was talking to him, but he still managed to reply her with what he thought would be a good answer" I don't understand. To what exactly do you mean by misery anyways? My name is Yugi by the way."  
  
To Yami's surprise, the new girl that his hikari had just met didn't ask his hikari if he was the Yugi, the Yugi Moto who had won the duelist kingdom and battle city, because the whole world knows.  
  
[Yugi,] Yami said telepathically, [don't you think that it is very strange because the girl didn't know anything about you and the duel monsters game?? The whole world knows.]  
  
[I don't know. but let's just wait and see. not every one cares about duel monsters as much as you do Yami, so she probably doesn't care.] Yugi thoughtfully reassured his Yami, but it wasn't such a good answer.  
  
[IN RA'S NAME HOW CAN ANYONE NOT CARE ABOUT DUEL MONSTERS???] Yami yelled inside his soul room, almost shaking the whole millennium puzzle.  
  
[Ow, my ear hurts Yami; can you not yell like that??] Yugi asked his very shocked Yami.  
  
[Gomen, aibou.]  
  
"Oh, nothing Yugi. Its just that I." Serika shrugged her words was interrupted by one of the Kaiba fangirls.  
  
"Hello, new girl." one of the four Kaiba fangirls asked with a very evil tone. "Just because you sit beside him, doesn't mean that you have the power to flirt with him." the girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
It seemed that Serika was ignoring the Kaiba fangirls completely; she swallowed the last bit of food and blinked her eyes. "Umm, were you talking to me?"  
  
"YES I WAS!!" Kaiba fangirl#1screamed in Serika's ear, who didn't move an inch.  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"YOU are NOT allowed to flirt with Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Why would I flirt with him?? All I see in him is a miserable person." Serika retorted the Kaiba fangirl with the coldest voice they have ever heard, and all the fangirls gasped loudly.  
  
[Wow. let's see how this turns out.] Yami gasped in his soul room.  
  
[Yeah.] Yugi and the rest of people are speechless.  
  
Did she just diss Kaiba???  
  
"Someone go get him."  
  
Ahh. this is gonna be very interesting indeed. Let's see if he remembers me or not. That was all Serika thought about.  
  
Half a minute later a very angry Seto Kaiba arrived at the table, and the whole cafeteria stopped to watch.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??"  
  
"A miserable person."  
  
"You must be mistaken then, are you sure the miserable person isn't the mutt??" Seto Pointed at Joey, who really growled viciously at Kaiba, restrained by Tristan and Duke.  
  
"No, its you."  
  
"Why. you. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MISERABLE?? WOMAN!"  
  
"At least I see less blood on him than you." Serika snapped back, realized that she just nearly spilled her secret out for the whole school to hear. Her eyes widened and she slowly rose from her seat and ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What did she say something about seeing blood??" people whispered to each other, watching Serika run out of the cafeteria.  
  
Blood?? Did she just say that she could see blood? I only know one person that can do this, but she is dead. its not possible for her to come back living, but if she didn't really die, that means Gonsaburo had lied to me, saying that her sister, mother and herself all died.  
  
Seto resisted the urge to follow the girl, but he give in and decided to leave.  
  
When he turned on the corner of the hallway, a cold and sad voice spoke behind him, it was Serika's.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me along?"  
  
Seto froze.  
  
He remembered some more about the person. She also used this cold and sad tone, sending chills down people's spines. But what was her name? I don't remember her (Serika in Seto's memory) name anymore.  
  
"Shincho (Yuzuki Shincho Serika's false identity)! What are you doing here? And I was not following you."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Why did you say that I was miserable? You realize that one thing that's not possible in the world is I, Seto Kaiba, being miserable. "  
  
"Idiot. You feel miserable but you deny it. That makes you the baka of the day."  
  
"WHAT did you call me again??"  
  
"Idiot and baka."  
  
"You are going to pay very dearly woman."  
  
"Humph, like I care." Serika retorted, you are definitely not going to make me pay when your memories finally come back. She thought.  
  
Seto was looking very mad at the time and Serika left.  
  
Although that they sat near each other, the air between Seto and Serika was really, really dense it seemed that even 10 black holes smashed together cannot compare to this level, people were staring and whispering behind them.  
  
Hey, I heard that the new girl dissed Kaiba big time.  
  
Yeah, that's what I heard.  
  
And she didn't even flinch, man; I wish I had the courage to do that.  
  
You are pathetic, man.  
  
And did you hear that she said that she could see blood?  
  
Some people in the cafeteria said that.  
  
That's freaky, man.  
  
And she ran out after she said that, looking scared, too.  
  
That's. weird.  
  
Do you think that she can really see blood?  
  
THAT would be really freaky, man.  
  
And don't you think that she looks like Serika Tsukishima?  
  
She's like Serika's twin, but her name is Yuzuki Shincho, though.  
  
Do you think that she knows Serika?  
  
How do I know, dimwit?  
  
"I wish I could have dissed Kaiba like dat." Joey said, with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Then you are dead." Tristan added on.  
  
"Hmm. which side are you on? Kaiba's or mine?"  
  
"Okay, okay. yours, happy?"  
  
"Hehe." Joey grinned.  
  
"Guys, I think that I find her somehow familiar. Hey, I think that she looks like the actress on the movie. what is it called. 'My Sister's Secret'? (Is there an actual movie called that? I am too culturally impoverished.)" Tea cut in, unaware of what she created.  
  
"Hey, now that you mention it, I see it too. Do you think that there might be a chance of her going out with me?" Tristan asked for their opinion.  
  
"Uhh. No"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh-Uh."  
  
"Ugh, you guys are such pessimists."  
  
"No, we just don't want you to scare her away." Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"Whatever, I'll still ask her when classes ends."  
  
"Oy."  
  
Just then the two boys who whispered walked up to Serika's seat and began to bother her.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or you look like Serika Tsukishima on 'My Sister's Secret?'"  
  
".."  
  
"Serika Tsukishima is really hot man, and you look like her twin! Care to join me at the movies sometime?" one of the boys took Serika's pen and began to play with it. The pen was silver with Serika's name engraved in it. The pen was Serika's mom's present to her, 6 years ago on her birthday.  
  
Seeing that the pen is now in the boy's possession, Serika felt fear. If the boy just looks behind below the handle, her identity would be revealed, and her father would find her and imprison her in his mansion again.  
  
Serika slowly stood up; her faces level is now at the boy's.  
  
"So, is it yes or no, Yuzuki?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that I, a girl who just came to this place and don't know anything about it, go out with some lowlife like you? And give my pen back! Did I give you permission to touch it? No!"  
  
The boy smirked, apparently enjoying Serika's outburst. But he didn't know what was gonna happen next.  
  
Serika was sick of the boy's smirk. She raised her hand and give him a painful slap on the face.  
  
"Thwak!!"  
  
The boy froze in his place, head turned with a red handmark on his cheeks.  
  
Serika grabbed her pen from him and sat down.  
  
"Ouch." Duke let out a low whistle, which was immediately stopped when the girl, Yuzuki looked in Duke's direction, 2 light sapphires full of fireyness.  
  
"And I think your chance is probably slimmer than that guy who just asked her. Because I know girls like them better than you." Tea analyzed, not aware of Tristan who is on the verge of crying.  
  
"Yeah, that girl is kinda creepy." Duke whispered to the guys, afraid if the new girl can hear him and give him the scary looks. "I felt creepy when she looks at me."  
  
"Duke? Afraid of a girl, you gotta be kidding me?" Yugi laughed.  
  
Duke give Yugi a rather dry look and Tristan was still staring at the girl. The afternoon quickly passed.  
  
~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~~^^~~ ~  
  
Aura: Later, an OC will die. dum dum dum  
  
Reese: Hearing you say it just makes it boring and it spoils the plot.  
  
Aura: um I am trying to CREATE SUSPENSE here?! Oh, and after all the  
original characters are introduced, you can guess which OC dies and  
you get THIS  
Takes out a GIANT lollipop.  
  
Yugi, Mokuba: staring the lollipop and drools.  
  
Aura: Mokuba, did Seto take away all of your candy again?  
  
Mokuba: Nods.  
  
Aura: I am gonna help you get it back, okay?  
  
Mokuba: you are the best!  
  
Aura: Hehh.. Review?? 


	4. the Unexpected Meeting

Aura - Thanks for Elizabeth-san for reviewing!! Big help!! ^^  
  
And sadly, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, if I did, nobody will like it now. BUT I own my OC's, so steal them and die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaiba appears from nowhere to a dark room with lie detectors & stuff.  
  
Kaiba: Aura is that you? Don't waste my time!! I have a  
company to run, unlike you, you know!  
  
Aura: Shut up seahorse!  
  
Kaiba: O_O seahorse?  
  
Aura: Yeah, when your name was translated from Japanese into  
Mandarin, it's EXACTLY the same as seahorse. Oh and, did you  
take poor little Mokuba's candy?  
  
Kaiba: HOW can you NOT take it away when he is eating about  
2 kilograms a day~!!  
  
Aura and Reese: O_O (in unison) that is a lot!  
  
Aura: Considering that I need a year to eat less than half of  
it.  
  
Reese: is it really something that you are proud of?  
  
Aura: Yeah.  
  
Kaiba: Stop your chattering and getting me out of here!!!  
My Mokuba detector is saying that Mokuba is eating candy again!  
  
Aura: O_O you have a detector that tells you if Mokuba is eating  
candy?? Me wanna see!!  
  
Reese: aren't you supposed to tell him about how to make  
Mokuba stop liking candy??  
  
Aura: Yah. Right. walks to Kaiba and whispers him something.  
  
Kaiba: O_O....O_OU are you sure that its gonna work? It  
sounds CRAZY!!  
  
Aura: That worked on me when I was four years old, then I really  
hated candy especially chocolate ever since.  
  
Kaiba: what if it doesn't work? Will he get really sick??  
  
Aura: don't worry too much Kaiba, I threw up at the time, but  
still I do throw up a lot, so Mokuba might throw up a little bit  
and then he will be afraid of candy for a few days, then he  
won't like candy anymore.  
  
Kaiba & Reese: O_O...O_OU  
  
Kaiba: Reese, is your friend always like this?  
  
Reese: Well, "never judge a book by its cover"?? O_o  
  
Aura: NOW!! On with da fic!!! Maybe I'll tell you what I told  
Kaiba to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 The Unexpected Meeting  
  
When you expect the snowing clouds to be clearing away, they don't. But unexpectedly, it hangs around on top of you, mocking you, saying that it is a mistake that you left home.  
  
Serika went back to her own downtown luxury condo and quickly finished her homework; she then left for a flower shop she spotted on the way back.  
  
"Mommy, Mizaki. I finally came back to see you."  
  
~~^^~~^^~~^^**~~^^~~^^~~^^**  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere uptown, Yugi and his friends was waiting for the streetlight to turn to their favor so they can cross the street, but something playing on the TV caught their attention.  
  
"Multi-Millionaire Nobuyuki Tsukishima has alarmed the police that his daughter is missing. Serika Tsukishima is 15 and she is already a known actress through out Japan and starred in 2 films, she is also the only daughter of Nobuyuki Tsukishima after his wife and younger daughter died 5 years ago.  
  
Tsukishima is awarding anyone $1 million US to anyone that brings his daughter home."  
  
The TV shows a photo of Serika and Yugi and his gang froze in place.  
  
"But. it can't be possible! The new girl Yuzuki Shincho, and she just happened to show up in our school the day that the famous actress, who looks exactly like her, is reported missing??" Tea manages to choke the words up her throat while her friends are speechless.  
  
"Oh my god. She is Serika Tsukishima!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto had just finished a huge pile of papers; he lied back on his comfy chair, halfly closed his eyes and was fighting the urge to sleep. He was just about to give in and snore on his chair when Mokuba give a shriek.  
  
"What!?! Mokuba?"  
  
To Seto's surprise, Mokuba's eyes were fixed on the TV, and it was surprisingly, not something stupid like something little kids watches, but the news. When Seto listened to it, he froze as well.  
  
"Multi-Millionaire Nobuyuki Tsukishima has alarmed the police that his daughter is missing. Serika Tsukishima is 15 and she is already a known actress through out Japan and starred in 2 films, she is also the only daughter of Nobuyuki Tsukishima after his wife and younger daughter died 5 years ago.  
  
Tsukishima is awarding anyone $1 million US to anyone that brings his daughter home."  
  
'Serika!!' Seto thought. 'So that girl who dissed me so badly, yet sounds so familier was her. Why did I have so little memory of her? Why? Why remember the whole thing now?'  
  
Seto's Memory was coming back to his mind.  
  
(Aura: now my favourite part FLASHBACKS!!)  
  
Flashback **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
A young Seto arrived in a room with huge shelves of books, in the middle with a massive table piled with books an old man with a white beard and round spectacles was standing over a white board. And there is a light lavender-headed girl sitting on a chair near the table.  
  
The huge-headed servant spoke to Seto, "Young master Kaiba, young mistress Tsukishima will be having lessons with you for the next two months, and her skill level is a little higher than yours."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"YOU CAN SEE WHAT??" young Seto and Mokuba shouted in unison, while the little girl sobbed onto her teddy bear.  
  
"Blood of misery."  
  
Seto and Mokuba stood there, speechless.  
  
"Promise not to tell."  
  
****************  
  
The lavender-headed girl is now in the garden, prying into the dirt, trying to find something, a young Seto walks up to her.  
  
"Serika what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for medicinal grasses. I saw pictures of them in a book and I want to try to find them here. Anyways, you'll need some of them for your arm, I hope it gets better soon."  
  
"Cool. can you leave some here when you go away, I am never good at that."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You are so good with the grasses, I think you can be a doctor when you grow up."  
  
"I do want to be a doctor to help people."  
  
The lavender-headed girl handed Seto a handful of grasses, and began to look again on the flowerbed.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"I am very sorry Seto-sama and Mokuba-sama, but to protect my daughters, I must erase your memory, so it may never happens again." Rena said while giving the brothers milk and cookies.  
  
"But."  
  
"I have to protect Serika and Mizaki from getting hurt again. Gomenasai."  
  
A blinding flash of light appeared and the memories stopped.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Serika, Rena, Mizaki." now I finally have my memories back. Seto thought, quickly turning his attention to his little brother, who is now lying on the couch, mouth and eyes wide open.  
  
It was a while before the little boy could focus his mind again.  
  
"Seto. Rena she erased our memory to protect Mizaki and Serika. But now I remember all of it! She was really nice Seto! And we could never tell her secret to anyone but Rena erased our memories of her anyway. What if Serika was kidnapped? People can hurt her! Seto!"  
  
The little boy sound scared.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba. I am sure she is all right. She is smart and she don't like places with people."  
  
"So, to make me feel better, can we go to the park?" Mokuba pleaded with the puppy-dog eyes forming.  
  
Seto couldn't say no the second that his eyes met his brother's. "All right."  
  
"Can we walk there, too?"  
  
"Fine. You do realize that this is January and it is snowing outside?"  
  
"That makes it more fun. And I want to catch snow as it falls down."  
  
"."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^********  
  
Serika walked to the flower shop, avoiding looking at people on her way. She doesn't really like staring onto people's blood of misery, unlike some other people who will just die to see how miserable other people are.  
  
But most of them don't realize that seeing other people's misery can be a very miserable thing to themselves.  
  
Serika arrived at the flower shop and picked up white roses, white lilies, and red carnations. Those flowers had been her mom's favourite flowers, she used to put them in all of the vases at home, planting them in the garden. Serika and Mizaki soon learnt to love those flowers to. Their impeccable scent and structure make them the most beautiful flowers in the world.  
  
In the summertime, the roses would creep onto the grid Rena had set on the wall and bloom there, and then the sweet scent will find their way into the house and spread into every one of the rooms.  
  
She thought about her mother, Rena. Her mother loved her and Mizaki a lot, maybe more than she loved her flowers. Serika also know that to prevent other people knowing the family's secret, Rena had to erase Seto's and Mokuba's memories. Along by telling Gonsaburo to tell Seto and Mokuba that the whole family died in a tragic accident.  
  
'It's been at least 4 years the last time I visited my mom and sister's grave. Thanks to my dad who prevented me from ever going to anywhere by locking me in that stupid old mansion. But mom. I came to see you again, with your favourite flowers, too.'  
  
A tear rolled down her cheeks. She wiped it and saw a young mother and her small daughter enter the shop.  
  
The small girl was barely covered in any blood clots, the young mother didn't have a lot of that either. The two joked and picked up flowers. The blood clots disappeared even more in their laughter.  
  
Serika froze on her spot. She never knew that laughter could erase the blood clots around people. When she first realize what the blood clots she sees are, at the age of 5, she assumed it was all of the misery a person had in life, because she sees less blood on happy people and more blood on unhappy people. She also saw less blood on children than on adults.  
  
But now, due to what she sees 10 years after the realization. Serika began to ponder if she realized wrong.  
  
How can she think about it now! Another tear rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her mother and sister. Thinking of not going out into the public with tearstains on her cheeks, she quickly re-applied makeup and adjusted her hat. The hat is a very special hat; it had fake brown hair attached to it to conceal her own lavenderish colour.  
  
Serika quickly rushed out of the flower shop and bumped into somebody. Serika couldn't blame them, the flower shop is on a very sharp turn.  
  
The flowers fell out of her hand; she trembled back and fell on her bum. Keeping her down.  
  
"Go- gomenasai." (I am very sorry)  
  
"Watch where you step!" a familiar cold voice spoke.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
A black haired boy stepped in front of Serika with her flowers on his hand and offered to pull her up, but before doing that the hat fell off from Serika's head, revealing her lavender head and blue eyes.  
  
"SERI."  
  
Before Mokuba could even finish Serika's name, Serika put her hand over Mokuba's mouth and pleaded. " Please don't yell my name out, you might forgot me already, but the rest of Japan knows who I am, so if you yell my name, I'll be back at home quicker than a flash of lightening."  
  
Serika removed her hand from Mokuba's mouth, put her hat back on her head, and got back her flowers from Mokuba and turned.  
  
"So, after all of those years being your cousin and not able to talk to you. You finally bumped into them, and not even saying hello?"  
  
Serika stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"Seto! I thought, I thought you don't know me anymore; I thought Rena had erased all of your memories about me! I thought."  
  
Her words were broke by Mokuba's giant hug.  
  
"Mokuba-chan!!"  
  
"Serika-sama!!"  
  
"Where are you going with all that flowers, Serika-sama?" Mokuba asked Serika with a confused look on his face.  
  
"To see my mom." another string of tears has fallen; the whites of her eyes are slightly pink in colour due to the crying and the wind.  
  
"But she is dead, Rena Tsukishima is dead."  
  
"Shouldn't a daughter visit her mothers grave?"  
  
"So, can we go with you? Seto and I was going to the park, but I guess that won't matter now. I want to see Rena and Mizaki, too. Is it okay with you, onii-sama?"  
  
"Whatever kid."  
  
"That means it's okay."  
  
"You can come with me, I won't mind. I think they will be thrilled so see you after 5 years. And speaking of Mizaki, Seto, did you really fire all those people out of the company like Mizaki predicted?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did."  
  
Serika looked at her adopted cousin. He had gone a lot colder than the last time, 5 and half years before she saw him. She remembered when his eyes were a lot less icy, when he smiled a lot more, and when he was a lot warmer than now.  
  
Nevertheless, Gonsaburo Kaiba can turn burning fire into icicles, I suppose Seto changed. But, Mokuba is still the same; maybe Gonsaburo's evil could be blocked in someway, after all. Serika thought and looked at her little cousin, who wasn't covered in much blood after all. In big contrast, Seto's blood clot was incomparable.  
  
Her cousin felt her stare and turned. "That reminds me why did you insult me in front of the whole school, then call me idiot and baka?"  
  
"I was trying to get your memory back. Guess it kinda worked, so gomenasai."  
  
"It wasn't you Serika." Mokuba informed Serika, trying to keep up with Serika's fast walking pace.  
  
"It wasn't me?" Serika asked, shocked.  
  
"It was the news, your dad reported you missing to the police, now the whole nation is looking for you." Seto stated matter of the factly causing Serika to be frozen on the spot that she was standing.  
  
"."  
  
"Serika are you okay?" Mokuba asked, waving his hand in front of Serika's face.  
  
"I can't believe it, that old bakayaro actually cared enough to report me missing to the police!" Serika exclaimed, and resumed walking again.  
  
"Your dad?" Seto was shocked by the word 'bakayaro (asshole, isn't it?)' "Your real dad? The last time I checked, he was much better than Gonsaburo!"  
  
"Well things change, and everything in my life changed when my mom and Mizaki died! My dad is no longer was he was before. I know that mom and Mizaki dying had a lot on him, and a saw a lot blood on him since, but he had no right to take it out on me and shove me in an acting career that I hate, I know I am living every girl's dream, being a movie star and all, but I still think that I should become a doctor instead. Now I have no time, because the next 50 movies will select me to act a part and not leave any time for me. So EXCUSE me for having such a crappy life!" Serika snapped at Seto angrily, and eventually turned into a sob, leaving the Kaiba brothers not knowing what to do.  
  
Nobody spoke on the rest of the way to the cemetery, Mokuba was looking very sad, Seto was looking bored, of course, and a cold-hearted person like him wouldn't so anything but look bored.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aura: Well, sorry for a short chappie, but my keyboard was  
getting dirty an I NEED to clean my keyboard or I'll die.  
  
Reese: O_O okay, I am officially putting you in the  
category of "Clean Freak" from now on.  
  
Mokuba: Hi, Aura. (with a lot of chocolate marks on his  
face.) Thank you Aura!! Seto finally give in and gave me all  
those candy. (Reveals a HUGE bag of candy.)  
  
Reese: O_O Aura! WHAT did you tell Seto to do to Mokuba?  
  
Aura: I told him to give Mokuba as much candy as he wants, and  
then he will probably over eat and throw up, then not like candy  
anymore.  
  
Reese: O_O() O_OU You are weird.  
  
Aura: Hey, didn't a lot of people who knows me say that?  
  
Reese: (Quietly moves away from Aura)  
  
Mokuba: (is now on a sugar high, he is singing songs and  
jumping around.) Oh. I forgot to thank you, Aura, here, have  
some chocolate.  
  
Aura: O_O that won't be necessary.  
  
Mokuba: Shoves chocolate into Aura's mouth.  
  
Aura: O_O x_x X_X faints.  
  
Reese: MOKUBA!!! You shouldn't have shoved candy into  
Aura's mouth, she HATES most types of candy and if you make her  
eat it, she will throw up. or faint.  
  
Well people, we just have to wait for the next chapter  
when the authoress, Aura, wakes up.  
  
Aura is still unconscious Mokuba is still on the sugar high and Reese is poking Aura with a stick to wake her up. 


End file.
